


Proof

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Bets, Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 Invincible, Gen, Humor, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe has to get proof before Vincent pays out on their bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

"I can't believe that you won't take my word on this! S.A.R.A.H., door."

"Look sweetie, there's a month's worth of table clearing riding on this. I require more proof than anybody's word."

"Especially the word of the town delinquent?"

"I didn't say that, Zoe."

"Whatever. S.A.R.A.H., who spent the night here last night?"

 _"I do not think it would be appropriate to say."_

"Oh come on! I have a month's breakfast in bed coming to me and you're my proof! You have to say!"

 _"I wouldn't want to compromise anyone's reputation. Discretion is a function of my design."_

"Since when?"

…

"Alright, fine, you don't have to give any details. Okay, let's start with something innocent. Whose purse did I find down here this morning?"

 _"Alison Blake's."_

"And was it here all night?"

 _"Yes."_

"Alright, point for you. But how do I know that she didn't forget it, or just fall asleep on the couch or something?"

"Alright, S.A.R.A.H., how many people slept here, _in bedrooms_ , last night."

 _"I do not think it would be appropriate to say."_

"Ha! You wouldn't have said that if the answer was just dad and me; you'd only try to be discreet if there was something worth hiding!"

 _"I-"_

"No, you totally gave it away! You might as well come clean!"

"I don't believe it."

"Come on, S.A.R.A.H., who slept in the beds here last night?"

 _"Yourself, Sheriff Carter, and Alison Blake."_

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!"

 _"I do not think that anything untoward happened last night."_

"No, no of course not."

"I never imagined it did."

"I totally won."

"I am completely willing to pay up."


End file.
